


when midnight strikes twice

by pullingleaves



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Years Eve, some fluff to get you through the stressful period of life called all of it, they’re far apart:(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pullingleaves/pseuds/pullingleaves
Summary: tj is in boston, cyrus is in shadyside, but nothing is gonna stop them from celebrating new years together.based on a prompt from this (https://prompts.neocities.org/) prompt generator:)tw food//





	when midnight strikes twice

**Author's Note:**

> also wanna add here a trigger warning for food
> 
> this is my first fanfic, i’m used to writing au’s on twitter so yeah sorry if my writing is choppy. 
> 
> hope you all enjoy:)

cyrus was nervous. this is tj and his first new year’s eve that they haven’t been together since eighth grade, and they had this big plan for new years this year... until tj’s parents surprised him with a trip to see his family for the holidays. don’t get him wrong, cyrus was thrilled tj got to spend time with his family.

in their four years of friendship tj’s been to visit his family in less times then cyrus can count on one hand, so he was thrilled tj got to spend this holiday with them... it was just cyrus wanted to spend it with him too.

cyrus looked at his watch and was surprised to see it was already 9:45pm. he pulled out his laptop and facetimed tj. he heart still skipped a beat when his smiling boyfriends face filled up his screen even after four years.

“i miss you so much teej i want to give you the biggest hug ever.” cyrus sighed.  
“no worries cy in two days you can.” tj replied.  
“how is you trip going so far?” cyrus asked.

tj then launched into a story about amber almost burning down the house with his cousin diana while trying to make christmas cookies, which shocking no one, turned out to be as hard as a rock and basically charcoal by the time they were finished, but lucky for tj that meant he could eat all the icing. he then launched into a story showing off his fancy new camera that he got for christmas ‘now i can take even better quality pictures of you and capture your cuteness in a whole new angle,’ he told cyrus, which caused him to smile and give a small laugh. looking at tj whole he was telling his crazy, funny, and slightly bizarre stories of his vacation, for the first time since he left cyrus was truly glad he went. cyrus could tell how happy tj was spending time with his family, he was practically glowing. a happy tj was all he could ask for and all he wanted for christmas or hanukkah, since he was jewish and didn’t celebrate christmas. 

tj finished with a story about amber catching her hair on fire with a candle on christmas eve, saying that she now, in her words ‘has a very fashionable bob’. both the boys laugh. 

“only two minutes left until midnight here” tj piped  
“i’m glad you had such a good vacation. i’m really glad you went and got to have those experiences.” cyrus said truthfully with a smile.  
“i’m glad i went too, but maybe next time you should come with me. i don’t think my friends here believed me when i say i had a boyfriend. tim laughed and autumn told me she felt bad for the sucker who i talked into dating me. the only ones who were actually nice were zoe and rhyme, but even i think they were secretly doubting me.”  
cyrus laughed at tj’s remarks  
“well,” cyrus started “i would love to come next time. your friends sound like very fun people.”  
“they are. except rhyme kinda has a thing for jonah. i guess she found his tiktok or soundcloud or something? i don’t know.” tj said shrugging his shoulders.  
“ooohhh the countdown is about to start!” cyrus exclaimed  
“10!”  
“9!”  
“8!”  
“7!”  
“6!”  
“5!”  
“4!”  
“3!”  
“2!”  
“1!”

“happy new years!” the boys said in unison  
“i’m really glad we did this cyrus. this was nice and a lot better then just a phone call or a text message or something.” tj said giving cyrus his heart melting smile.  
“yeah lot better than a phone call. i can’t see you smile in a phone call.” cyrus replied  
“well i can’t see you pretty eyes in a phone either.” tj shot back

“we get it,” amber said popping up on the screen “you’re in love. it’s very cute, but some of us are alone.”  
“you know there’s always andi.” cyrus told a blushing amber.  
“andi and i are just friends, but thank you for the input cyrus.” amber replied  
“you know i used to say that about cyrus all the time ambs and look at us now.” tj said causing amber to punch him in the shoulder.  
“well you gays have been fun, but i’m gonna go watch halmark movies with diana and rhyme. i’ll see you in a few days cyrus! take care.” and with that amber was off and it was just tj and cyrus again.

“hey cy.” tj said softly  
“yeah.”  
“i’m in love with you and i’m really grateful for you and i’m glad we get to go into another year together.” cyrus smiles at tj’s remarks  
“teej there’s no one i’d rather spend another year with. you’re my best friend and the person i’m in love with and i’m so thankful for you.” and an after thought almost cyrus added: “and just think about it we get to do this all over again in two hours!”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was really short in painful to read. i’m trying to get into writing longer fics and this is the first thing i’ve written. if all goes as planned i’m going to do a few of these prompts a week to help me get to that! 
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed:)


End file.
